shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wrath of Hades Part 11
(On the east side of Zeus's palace) Greenwood: Things are about to get intense. Hermes: Yo, let's fight now while they get their feelings in check. Greenwood: Sounds good. (Apollo and Ares continue to stare at each other) Hermes: You'll find that I'm a tricky opponent to beat. Greenwood: Ok cool Hermes: What kind of response is that. Greenwood: I'm not sure. They don't call me Absent Minded Greenwood for nothing. Hermes: And now you're insulting yourself. Greenwood: Enough of this.....(he throws his knife at Hermes, who reaches out and catches the knife) Hermes: You're gonna have to try a little harder than that. Greenwood: And you're gonna have to be a little smarter than that. (he chargers at Hermes) Hermes: What? Greenwood: Return Blade Combo '(Greenwood's knife returns to his hand and stabs Hermes in the neck) Hermes: Grghhhhh.... Greenwood: That's what you get. Apollo: Nice job. Ares: So are we going to fight? Apollo: Yes. (the two former friends run at each other) (meahwhile, underground.....) Hades: I'm pissed off! '''Underworld Surge! '(Hades stomps, causing the ground beneath him to rumble) Storm: Whoah there, let's get out of this tunnel. Hades: Never! I'll burry this tunnel and you with it. Storm: Fine then, we'll do this the hard way. 'Earthshaker! '(Storm creates a rift in the tunnel, forcing Hades back out of it) Hades: Damn you. Storm: It will be better if we fight out here anyways... Hades: '''Underworld Surge! Storm: 'Giant Quake! '(the two ground based attacks cause a massive earthquake) Storm: We're evenly matched! This should be a fun battle! Hades: Fun? How can you be having a good time right now? Storm: Because this is one of the most exciting adventures I've ever been on! Hades: You bastard.....You've compltely wrecked my plans, so now I'm going to wreck you. Demon Resurrection! (Hades beats his staff into the ground, causing giant cracks to grow in the ground around Storm) Storm: hmmmm. You can't stop me with that! (he leaps into the air) Ballistic Volley! (Storm pulls out a cannonball and hits it with his axe like a baseball) Hades: Where did he get that from? (Hades dodges out of the way, but is still hit by a massive explosion.) Storm: Yes! Hades: But now you're vulnerable to my next attack! (Hades runs forward and presses a button on his staff, making a blade come out of the end) Storm: Time for a little Shirudo magic. Hades: Die old man! (he stabs Storm with his sword/staff, but Storm predicts the move and uses his Shirudo Shirudo no Mi power to block it) Storm: Devil Fruit power.......nbd Hades: Dammit! Storm: 'Ballistic Volley! '(he knocks another cannonball straight into Hades) Hades: Grrrrrrr...... NOW IM MAD Storm: You're not dead? Hades: I'm getting there.... Storm: Give up now. I don't want to inflict any more harm on you now that the battle is finished. Hades: The battle........is never finished........Hades........will triumph (he passes out) Storm: Shhhhhh. Stop talking in third person. (back over by the east side, Apollo is lying on the ground, beaten) Ares: That's what I thought. You can't fight worth crap without a weapon.... Apollo: That's not what I need to win this battle. Ares: Huh? Apollo: (takes out a harp and starts playing it) You remember this song. Ares: How dare you.......... (Apollo plays as Ares listens. suddenly Terra and Athena run up) Athena: ARES! Terra: DAMMIT! Shes loud. Athena: Ares, you have to stop! Ares:............... Apollo: Just listen to this song and remember the past......Remember how things used to be before Hades...... Ares: .........(he takes out a walkie talkie) Boss, what should I do? (Terra looks and sees a man wearing a cloak with the number 8 on it) 8: Your plan was to cause Hades to fail. Join with your friends and you will please me. Ares: Got it. (he puts down the walkie talkie. The man with the cloak seems to vanish) Apollo: What just happened? Ares: I was a double agent. I never worked for Hades. I'm sorry I had to decieve you. Athena: Yay! Now we can live happily together again. Ares: That's where you're wrong. I'm being trained to become a top rate bounty hunter, so I can't stay here. I'm on to my next mission. If you stay on this island you'll never see me again. Farewell, I'll always remember our time together. Athena, Apollo, goodbye. (he turns and walks away) Terra: Asshole.... Athena: NOOOOOO (Storm, Victor, Sigfried, Ishmael, and Greenwood walk up) Victor: We took care of all the hoplites....they were way too easy to kill. Storm: Did we miss something......? TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories